Lonely? I Don't Think So
by CSIhottie001
Summary: Sara doesn't feel right and she's having trouble sleeping. Grissom is a little concerned and has had the same feeling before. I know summary sucks but its my first fanfic EVER! Hope you enjoy much better than summary.I don't know how to rate these either


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any characters in the story.**

**First fanfic hope you enjoy.**

**Lonely? I don't Think So**

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep." He probably thought I sounded really childish saying it the way I did but it was the truth. "Why is that?"

"I just…I…never mind. It's stupid anyway."

"Sara anything and everything you say will not/is stupid. Understood.

"Yah."

'Now tell me."

"I thought I was over it. I thought that I could move on from feeling lonely. But I can't." "Sara, your not alone. Why do you feel like that?"

"I think it's just that I have been alone a lot and I've never had anyone to make me feel safe or cared for, even loved." Now tears were swelling up in my eyes and Grissom had noticed but he really didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth then shut it again.

I finally started to cry, he turned to me and locked me in his arms so I couldn't move away. Then he whispered "Don't worry I've always felt alone and unsafe, until you came into my life."

"Really?" Damn, did I just ask the stupidest question in the world or what? I realized I did when he pulled back just far enough so he could see my eyes and then he gave me the 'I can't believe you just asked that' look but he just smiled with a giggle and said, "Yes really." He pulled me back into his arms and I eventually fell asleep in that position.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Grissom was gone. I was a little concerned but then I heard whistling from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Grissom cooking breakfast!!! I thought it would be funny to sneak up behind him and give him a kiss on the cheek. When I was right behind him, I went to kiss him but he had caught my lips with his.

"Smooth." Is all he said then kissed me again.

"Watcha' makin'?"

"Here try this."

"Is it…" he cut me off by putting something in my mouth. Surprisingly it was delicious. I kissed him and he was satisfied with what he made. We ate breakfast then, I realized something was wrong. He had noticed the look I had given him and started talking. "Sara, I'm worried about you and that you might get hurt again…" I trailed off remembering all the times I was hurt by him. "I can't stand letting/seeing you get hurt. I want to always be there for you.

"You do? But you've ripped my heart out and eventually put it back in several times. And you don't call that hurting me?" I had raised my voice and I knew it too. "Sara, I didn't know how to be that guy you wanted me to be. I always thought you could do better."

"Grissom you are that guy I want to be with and I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I love you. EVER!!" my voiced had lowered back to normal and he had a 'hard to notice but still there' smile on his face.

"Sara, sweetheart. After last night I realized I needed you and wanted to always be there for you when something goes wrong." Oh no he's not gonna… ah shit, he's moved closer and has a ring box in his hands. "Butterfly, will you marry me?" He opened the ring box and inside was a beautiful ring that was a silver-ish blue band with a diamond on it in the shape of a butterfly. I had tears in my eyes again but this time for joy. "Yes." It was a soft answer but he still heard it. As he slipped the ring on, my tears started to fall. He whipped my eyes and then kissed me long but gentle. It was the happiest moment and suddenly I felt different. I knew what it was too. When he pulled back there was very little tears forming.

"Grissom?"

"Yes butterfly?" A small smile started to work its way onto my face. 'I don't feel lonely anymore." "I'm glad to hear that."

**The End**

**Please R&R. I didn't know if I should have made it longer but if you have any suggestions I can make a sequel. Thanks. Really hope you liked it.**


End file.
